finalfantasyxiiconstelleoftranscendencesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roles
Special Part for the Characters The Roles >Roles are a the way and the everyday life of each characters, *Each characters has their own roles, accept for the unplayable-characters The roles and the specific information about them are... Marryl >The Little Informant Marryl works in The Sandsea as an Informant to give out information about the area, the condition, the petitoner's demand and the 'Mark's information. Gives her a bit EXP and some Gil >Flower Girl Marryl wear her white feather-evening dress with pigtails hairstyle to sell and send flower to the people in Rabanastre and especially by the cemetery. Giving out flowers and selling them gives her Gil, while placing flowers by the cemetery give her a bit EXP Kytes >Little Courier Kytes serve as a courier for Migelo and Old Dalan just around Rabanastre. He can gets a small amount of EXP and some Gil >Practioneer Kytes study by the Magick School. He can learn some new spells depending on his level and he gets a moderate amount of EXP Filo >The Aviatress Filo can be in the sky-boarding race. It grants her a large amount of EXP and some honorary medals as trinkets >Assistant Filo can help either of Marryl and Kytes to help with their roles, it only gives her a small amount of EXP Freesia >The Cathedral Priestess Freesia went by the cathedral in Rabanastre to aid with the sages, priests and monks there. She can get a large amount of EXP >Trainee with the Gariff She trains defensive arts with the Gariff in the Land of Jahara. She can even learns some new technicks depending on her level. She can get EXP and a small amount of Gil Rend >Nightwatcher Rend works as a part-time night watch. He wards off bandits, robbers and thieves as points. Each level of points gives him Gil Hazeal >Pinpoint Hazeal practices archery in the Giza Plains. She gets a small amount of EXP >Hunter Without even on a quest, Hazeal can hunt down animals in the Ozmone Plains with the permission of her head villager. She can trade the hunt for some Gil Zeph >Artistic Artisan Zeph creates a new mixture of alchemy using loots which he can ask the party to get him. He can makes Hand-Bombs ammo, Hand-Grenade rockets and some motes, but the chances are pratically random for different loot he obtains. This role costs a moderate Gil, yet gives Zeph a high EXP depending on the item he crafted Lindsay >Mosphoran Harvester Lindsay helps her village by searching out for Mosphoran turnips. This quest is seasonal, so she can probably get a high amount of Gil, yet only some EXP Monty >Moogling Assembler Monty helps the Six Moogle Siblings by fixing the Mist of the Teleport Crystals. He gets a moderate amount of Gil as tips Archadd >Warder Archadd works as a warder which intersect mostly with Rend's role. They can even join party. Unlike Rend, he receives EXP for each level of points Lyurn >Wood's Pacifist Lyurn's job is to protect the Golmore Jungle although she is exiled from the Wood. She can summon to make her job easier. She gets a bonus EXP for each enemy she fought Tyfey >Hallow Exorcist Tyfey works in the Rabanatre cathedral as a monk, yet morely describe as a lagendary exorcist. He exorcises ghosts and undeads which roams in the Garamscythe Waterways. He'll get EXP if he goes by his own will, but only gets Gil if he was asked to Cya >Personal Ally Cya flies around Salika to help the engineer moogles there. She'll be ask to get some materials, food and even some tools. She gets bonus Gil 30% from EXP earned Nile >Sky-guard When there is a ruckus abouts birds near Muthru Bazaar, Niles while quickly get in action to shoot down the birds with his Lastic. He'll get EXP from the birds, and Gil depending on the number of birds shot Category:Gaming Category:Special